Pain and Sweat
by Rigar
Summary: Practice is taking a toll on Seiring, Hyuuga's been observing his team carefully. Kiyoshi Teppei was also observing his team, especially his dear captain, whom he had feelings for but everytime Teppei got closer... Hyuuga shunned him. He wasn't gonna give up that easily... Kiyohyuu all the way [ Explicit content ]
1. Pain and Sweat

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

**Chapter 1: Pain and Sweat**

"Oii! Hyuuga, hurry up!" I heard Kiyoshi at some distance muttering as always. I was putting the last of the basketballs on the court in their place. Practice sure did a number on us, Kuroko was pale as a ghost as he leaned on the wall to catch his air and Kagami was lying on the floor with a towel on his head.

"Oii! Hyuuga! Let's go!" And yet… this guy was the only one who seemed not tired at all… I even wondered if he was human, he had an enormous amount of stamina, and a big stupid brain to go with it.

"Hai hai… Stop screaming Kiyoshi, let's go" I took my jersey off so I could change into a dry shirt, couldn't help but notice as Kiyoshi was stuck there gazing at me like a child without its pacifier. Sheesh… does he have to be that obvious? I wanted to punch him so bad, we took off from the court and headed for the exit.

"Thanks for going with me Hyuuga" He had his usual dumbass smile on as always, "Whatever Kiyoshi, I just want to make sure your checkup goes well"

So I was waiting on Kiyoshi and the nurse finally comes out with him, I could notice something was not okay from Kiyoshi's expression. When he goes out of the nurse's office… My heart started racing. For some reason I felt like crying as I saw Kiyoshi's expression, he was using crutches to walk. I raced at him and hoped for the best…

"K-Kiyoshi!? Are you going to be alright!?" I wanted to know what happened, he was just fine when we were walking to do his daily checkup.

"It's alright Hyuuga, the nurse said I overdid it a little bit at practice and my leg muscles are just exhausted, she suggested I don't use that leg for the rest of the day"

Thank god… I was so worried, of course, I didn't show him I was worried… I was just scared he wouldn't practice with us anymore… after that promise we made.

"You better follow her instructions Kiyoshi or else you'll have to use glasses as well when I punch you!"

Kiyoshi gasps: "Is that what happened to you Hyuuga!?

"B-Baka, you moron! You just don't know when to quit do you!?"

We took the usual path to get to our homes, Kiyoshi was awfully quiet. It was so rare for him to be so silent, I could only hear the crutches squealing as he pushed himself from the ground with them.

"Do your arms hurt Kiyoshi"?

"Just a little, I'm not used to walking with these" Kiyoshi chuckles as I see the red spots he had under his armpits"

As much as I hated showing kindness to this fool I couldn't help it for some reason. I didn't want him to get hurt at all, I hated him the most… most of the time because he was always right.

I take his right arm and put it around my neck so he can firmly plant his right foot on the ground.

"Dawww Hyuuga, thanks a lot, you know, you can be really nice sometimes!"

"I wonder if I you'd die if I let you fall from here" I told Kiyoshi in a bad joke face.

"C-Chotto Hyuuga!"

I let out a huge laugh, "I'm joking Kiyoshi, we made a promise didn't we?

"That's right Junpei…" He looked at me with those big brown eyes… they looked like amber gemstones. I remember that whenever he wasn't looking, I always took a glimpse of his brown eyes and his big strong hands. He changed his expression, he left out his chucking face and centered on my eyes…

I just noticed how close he was, I could feel his heartbeat go stronger as we talked along the way.

"Hyuuga… I'm sorry" Kiyoshi mumbled this as I carried some of his weight as we walked.

"What are you talking about now dumbass" But just as I finished my sentence I felt his lips pressing so gently at mine. He didn't force a kiss, rather he rested his lips on mine. I felt like everything besides me and Kiyoshi didn't exist, what was I feeling then? We were the only ones in the street, it was getting late and a nearby light post had us on the spotlight.

"I need to let you know Hyuuga…how much I care for you." As he mumbled these words my heart started racing as I pictured all the adventures we had since we started playing basketball together, how all the times I said I hated him I was really trying to convince myself out of jealousy for Kiyoshi.

I opened my mouth and managed to feel Kiyoshi's tongue swirling up with mine. He had his eyes closed. I had mine open at first since I was a bit shocked from the moment. I closed my eyes… I felt our tongues press against each other while we swam in each other's mouths. Kiyoshi let out a soft moan, I bet he didn't expect me to suddenly open my mouth and take him like that.

"Hyuuga…" Those were the only words I heard as our lips went apart.

"Don't get used to it Kiyoshi…" I said with an embarrassed tone. It was weird enough already, what if someone had seen us? All these thoughts rose up to me and I quickly changed my mood.

We reached Kiyoshi's house, he started playing with his keys as if he wanted to say something.

"You hungry Hyuuga"? He faintly blushes while asking me this. I wasn't really that hungry but for some I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Yeah, I'm starving" I said with my usual tone. He seemed to be happy that I was hungry.

"Great! You should come on in then! Obaasan made us some nattō dishes!"

"R-Really!?" I suddenly had a huge appetite, how did Kiyoshi know my favorite dish?

I came into his house and took off my shoes and greeted his grandmother. "Hyuuga! What a pleasant surprise!" "Come have dinner with us, it's been a while since Teppei-chan brought someone over for dinner"

I saw Kiyoshi have some trouble eating his plate, I knew he didn't like nattō at all but he still ate all his bowl. I ate two nattō platters and thanked his grandmother who seemed to enjoy just having our company. She went up the stairs as she wished us good night, it was getting late and I headed for the door to go to my house.

"Matte… Hyuuga-kun" Kiyoshi held my right shoulder as he was only using one crutch to move around the house. His face had softened out and there was a smooth tone in his voice.

"What is it?" I begin wondering why he had suddenly stopped me at his door.

"I still haven't paid you back for what you did for me".

"Don't be stupid Kiyoshi, the food was more than enough" I said nervously as he approached me. I couldn't shake him off, my mind didn't want him near me but my body wouldn't respond… as if every ounce of me wanted Kiyoshi's warmth.

He leans me on the door to his room while he plays with my hair, messing it all up. I got carried away… I needed to stop Kiyoshi.

"Oii Kiyoshi… stop it" I tried my best to let these words out of my mouth even though my body was being suffocated by the giant beside me. At that moment he turns me around and pushes my body against the door. I could feel his dick hard as hell pressing against my rear. I let out a breaking moan.

"Do you really want me to stop Hyuuga-kun?" He whispered this into my ear and I could only feel his hot breath blowing on my ears. He had done it this time… I didn't know Kiyoshi was this rough, my body was numb from trying to obey my brain's orders. I cracked… I turned my head and smashed my lips against his with an aggressive maneuver. He put his hands on my shorts and wrapped his big hands in my dick. His hands were soft and big, this guy… I couldn't help but love this guy.

I opened his door… his room was a bit messy but he didn't lose any time in driving me to his bed. He took off my shorts and my jersey, his pants were at his knees and I could see everything he had underneath those shorts he always had on. I loved how manly he was, he had a big veiny dick, and a very manly scent. I took his shorts off and was very careful with his left knee.

"You always care so much for me Captain, even when I think I'm the one taking care of you, you always seem to do a better job than me. Let me take care of you tonight…"

I was lost in his body, I felt like his scent and mine had mixed. He took my hands and put them together and locked them above me with one of his hands. With his other hand he groped my cock as he kissed me passionately. I was breaking down, the air got so heavy I felt like I could pass away in his arms any moment.

"I-I love you Teppei" I kept moaning this in a soft tone as he sucked my dick from top to bottom. I grabbed Teppei's dick and put it in my rear while he took my legs on his shoulders… I thought we would need some lotion at the time, but his dick was so full of precum it went in without any problems. I could feel as he thrusted with a constant rhythm, he started very slow, as if exploring me and being very cautious of not hurting me.

"Junpei…I love you" He began whispering this in my ear as he gradually increased his thrust. I let out a heavy breath…

"Are you alright… Junpei" I felt a little uncomfortable in this position. But I didn't know how to let Teppei notice.

"I feel a little soreness doing it like this" I didn't know what else to say. It reassured me when he said those words…

"Hai! Captain!" He turned me on my back and laid on top of me. His hands came across my back, we were so close to each other and both full of sweat. He started moaning too… I noticed how his rhythm slowly dissapeared into uncontrollable thrusts.

"A-Agh… Teppei" He thrusted me and I felt like my dick would burst out with cum.

"D-Dont stop" "Keep going Kiyoshi…" He was right on the spot, I could hear him scream my name… he begged me, he begged me for something…

"I'm going… Hyuuga…come with me!" Kiyoshi's thrust became so hard I could barely keep with him, but it felt so good, it felt so incredible and I wanted to please his wish…

I felt his unload burst down on my ass at the same time in which I splashed his bed with all my seeds.

He laid on my back, whispering he loved me… I could no longer discern his scent. My scent had already mixed with his… I was meant for him, and he for me.

This was the very first time Kiyoshi and I could agree on everything.

I was so tired, I couldn't move at all since Kiyoshi had turned to the side and had me hugged with his arms. I look at him, he was already asleep…

I kissed his lips goodnight….

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Next Morning

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/Hyuuga Junpei

**Chapter 2: The Next Morning**

The two boys had an arduous practice, and an even more exhausting night. Teppei is the first one to wake up, only to see Hyuuga knotted in his big arms.

"_Junpei…_" He softly moans at the dark haired boy.

"Nan desu ka…" Hyuuga yawned as he mildly opened his eyes. Kiyoshi was hugging Junpei's back, his manhood had an early morning rise as well... Hyuuga felt this strong push in his rear and woke up only to notice how it was daylight already.

"_S-Shit! Kiyoshi!_ _We slept too much_!" Hyuuga shouted as he quickly went out of bed to put some clothes on.

It didn't take long for Hyuuga to be his old self again, he had already put on his serious face. Kiyoshi took his red underwear and placed his erected manhood as best as he could so it wouldn't show. He gets near Hyuuga, wearing only his bright red underwear.

"___Ohayô__**… **__Hyuuga –kun_" Teppei said while messing up the dark haired boy's hair.

"_Don't touch me idiot_" Hyuuga hissed these words while slapping Teppei's hand off his head.

"_We're going to be late, hurry up_!"

The boys go out of the room only to see Kiyoshi's grandmother serving breakfast. To Hyuuga's surprise she had 3 dishes on the table, as if her grandmother knew he never parted to his house. "_Sit down boys, have some breakfast before school starts!_" She had a humble smile on her face, she looked joyous.

_"____Ohayô, Obaasan__!" Teppei grinned at his grandmother as he softly hugged her._

_"____You boys get along so well, I'm glad Teppei-chan has a friend like you Hyuuga. Please watch that he doesn't overuse his knee today, he can be so reckless sometimes__" _

_Hyuuga could only knod in agreement as the grandmother talked to them. After eating they got up and headed to school._

_"____Why do I always get stuck with you__?" Hyuuga said while he frowned at Kiyoshi._

_"____Oh come on! It can't be that bad! Besides…__" The iron heart conveyed these words that put Hyuuga in a bad mood._

_"____What do you mean by BESIDES__!?" Hyuuga's frown sharpened as he fixed his glasses._

_"____You looked like you were enjoying yourself last night…__" Kiyoshi tenderly reached for Hyuugas fingertips but the boy quickly shunned him._

_"____Don't get cocky bastard__" Hyuuga didn't show any signs of caring, it was like nothing happened between them the night before._

_Kiyoshi' face tilted into what seemed to be a sad expression, he knew Hyuuga very well. That volatile attitude, that frown he always had… he remembered how all that vanished as they made love for the first time the previous night. He was lost in sweet and lustful memories._

_They finally reach school and they find Riko tapping her feet on the ground while she glared at them._

_"____So, you guys forgot about it__…" She had that devilish smile she puts on when she's about to slap us._

_"____R-Riko! What are you doing here__?" Hyuuga started panicking at the mercy of Riko's upcoming slap._

_*SLAP, SLAP* _

_Hyuuga and Kiyoshi both reach for their aching faces as the red mark of Riko's fingers starts to show._

_"____Nandayo! Riko__!" Hyuuga quickly shouted after he got slapped._

_Riko closed her eyes and pointed to the inner basketball court in the school gym._

_"____You're late! Practice started at 7 am today__!" she said in a humorless tone. She left for the court with the team._

_"____Ahhh, hahaha, gomen ne! Hyuuga-kun! I forgot to mention Riko had changed practice to 7:00 am today__" _

_He puts his hand over his head as he smiled at Hyuuga._

_"____Funny thing right Hyuuga__? ____Riko made this seem like a joke__" He let out a loud chuckle._

_"____Your whole existance is a joke! You fool!__" "____Seriously Kiyoshi, have you no brains left in there?!__"_

_The dark-haired boy left for the gym with the rest of the team._

_"____Move it or i'll kill you all!__" Hyuuga's words sent shivers to the first years as he warmed up to join them. Teppei was warming up as well and was ready to practice with his team._

_"____Hai! Captain!__" Kiyoshi said whilst running towards the court._

_Practice was hell again, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had to do triple work as penalty for being late. Everyone had already left the locker room and Hyuuga was sitting there taking huge gulps of water into his system. Kiyoshi enters the room; Hyuuga rolled his eyes to the corner where Kiyoshi was standing._

_"____Oi, How's your leg?__" Junpei tilted his head a little in arrogance. _

_"____It feels a bit strange still… but definetly much better than yesterday for sure__" Kiyoshi closed his eyes and let out a faint smile._

_"____Arigatou… Hyuuga kun__" _

_Hyuuga was a few lockers away from Kiyoshi; the dark haired boy started walking towards him with a serious glare. He reaches Kiyoshi, grabs him by his jersey and strongly pushes him down into the bench._

_"____Don't move__" _

_Hyuuga starts massaging the Iron Hearts knee muscles. Kiyoshi didn't move at all, he didn't complain about a thing. His muscles were so tense after practice that Hyuuga had to increase the strength of his press._

_"____Agh…__" Kiyoshi let out quiet groan in response to the strong presses._

_"____Bear with it Kiyoshi, let me stretch your leg__" _

_Hyuuga was concentrated on Kiyoshi's leg muscles. He went up from his kneeled position and placed Kiyoshi on the bench in a resting position. He took his leg and stretched his muscles as far as he could. He could feel all of Teppei's leg muscles stretching as his shorts slowly slipped along his thighs, revealing that bright red underwear he saw this morning. Hyuuga took a huge gulp._

_"____Aghh, Hyuuga__!" Kiyoshi groaned louder._

_"____Sorry, two more of those and we're good to go home Teppei__"_

_"____Hai! Captain!__" Kiyoshi smiled as Hyuuga helped him get better. Whenever Kiyoshi thought Hyuuga didn't care, he would get these moments in which Hyuuga's cold self melted away and, although not saying a word to him about it, Hyuuga would take care of Teppei without thinking it twice._

_"____We're good to go. How are you feeling Kiyoshi__? The boy asked his giant friend in a soft tone, his arrogance had melted away and his frown had completely dissapeared._

_"____Thank God that's over!__" Kiyoshi lets out a heavy sigh while he feels relieved of pain._

_"____Oi Kiyoshi…__" Hyuuga mumbles._

_"____Hmmm? Nan desu ka Hyuuga kun__? Kiyoshi says with a straight look at Hyuuga who's face is turning bright red._

_"____You hungry__?" Kiyoshi grinned as he vibrantly replied:_

_ "____I'm starving__!"_


	3. Puzzled

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

Hey guys! Chapter 3 of this little fanfic storyline hope you like it!  
Comment on what you guys would like to read in a story about these two lovebirds!  
Let me know! :)  
Rigar

**Chapter 3: Puzzled**

Some days passed since they first made love to each other. They didn't have another encounter like that night and Kiyoshi was wondering how Hyuuga's feelings were towards him. After all… he did say "I love you" that day, he thought to himself. Teppei was at class, gazing at the boy with the glasses in front of him that made him lose his mind. The giant had a dumbed out permanent smile on his face as he glanced at those toned arms and that broad back on his black haired man. Teppei bit his lower lip, he had to ask…He wanted Hyuuga. The bell rang and practice started.

* * *

*Whistle blows*

Riko was constantly changing practice patterns so everyone on the team could reinforce their weaknesses. She notices Kiyoshi's in a particularly good mood today but Hyuuga's frown was sharper than ever.

Hyuuga makes a shot, it bounces on the basket hoop and it doesn't go in, and Kiyoshi grabs the rebound.

"_Try again, Captain!_" Kiyoshi said as he threw the ball back to his partner.

Hyuuga frowned even more as he beamed the ball back at Kiyoshi with immense strength. Kiyoshi managed to catch it, if he hadn't he probably would've ended up with an injured skull. He saw Hyuuga go in the locker room alone, Teppei didn't waste any time. As he opened the door he saw Hyuuga sitting down with a shadow in his glasses; a dark aura engulfed the black haired boy.

"_Hyuuga_…" Kiyoshi slowly mumbled as he approached the boy.

"_Leave me alone Kiyoshi_…" He blurted out with a serious tone. Kiyoshi sits next to him.

"_I'm sorry Hyuuga, that's the one thing I can't do_." Flourishing a lively smile at the shooter he puts his hand on the boy's back.

"_You know… I can't stop thinking about that night_" Said the giant in a sad tone but holding a smile, as if wanting to know what Hyuuga's true feelings were.

"_Seriously… what am I going to do with you_" Hyuuga fixed his glasses while he stood up from the bench to remove Teppei's hand from his back. Kiyoshi observes as Hyuuga leans on the locker wall; He stands up too and heads towards frowning man.

"_You're evading me Hyuuga-kun_" "Why?" The giant put both of his muscular arms on each side of the walls, enclosing Hyuuga in a small space between his face and limbs. Hyuuga looked to side as if not wanting to face the giant in fron of him.

"_I hate you, you know_?" Hyuuga hissed at Kiyoshi while avoiding his gaze.

"_I can never tell what's going on in that head of yours, makes me sick to the bone_"

"_That's easy Hyuuga-kun, you can just ask_" He tenderly smiles at the boy with the glasses.

"_Then… what is it that yo_-"

"_You… of course_" Kiyoshi interrupted him. Hyuuga widened his gaze, he had been puzzling around in his mind about that night. He wouldn't approach Teppei because he had his pride, yet he felt his heart beat faster as Kiyoshi revealed what his innermost precious thoughts were.

"_I know what happened at my house was my fault Hyuuga-kun, I'm sorry_"

"_I just wanted to let you know my feelings… I see yours are different, still, thank you for everything Hyuuga-kun_"

The giant slipped his hands off the locker room wall and turned away with a smile, he was broken on the inside.

"_What are you saying idiot! Don't speak like you know everything_!" Hyuuga turned him around and kissed him on the mouth. Kiyoshi's eyes opened, then closed. He regained his color, his lips were trembling, Hyuuga was kissing him willingly for the first time.

"_Stop trying to shoulder everything, idiot_…" Hyuuga said as he left the giant's lips. Hyuuga froze for a moment. He had never seen this sight before, he… he didn't know what to do. Kiyoshi was bursting out in tears and squeezed him into his arms.

"_I don't know… what I would've done without you, if you hadn't felt the same_…" The giant smiled as he cried in happiness holding his man close to him.

Hyuuga was frozen, he felt relieved; the puzzle had been solved. The question he had on his mind now was "Now what?"

Kiyoshi kindly takes him away from his chest and reaches for his pocket. He takes out a shiny silver necklace with a ring on it.

"_What's this_" Hyuuga replied.

"_Remember how we promised to be the best in Japan_?"

"_Y-Yes..._"

"_I'm adding another one_…" He gently embraces Hyuuga and puts the necklace on the dark haired man. Kiyoshi heads for the door without saying anything else.

"_W-What does this mean Kiyoshi_?"

As the giant is about to step out of the door he replies: "_It means that I'll take care of you forever Jun-chan_"

"_You're my boyfriend after all_…" Kiyoshi leaves the room with the biggest smile he's ever had.

Hyuuga stood there, paralyzed, not knowing how to reply. The giant's words had taken his breath away. Junpei let out a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile.

"_What did I just get into_" He also went out of the room with his arms on his head as if being in a trance.

"_That idiot_…"


	4. A Recipe for Disaster

Pairing: Hyuuga Junpei/ Kiyoshi Teppei

Finally finished this one, had too many exams and couldn't write. Enjoy! Kiyohyuu 3

**Chapter 4: A Recipe for Disaster**

"_Boyfriends huh_…" Hyuuga met his own reflection in the mirror as he slowly placed his glasses on. He was playing with the ring in the necklace Kiyoshi had gifted him, lost in thought.

"_Dammit Kiyoshi_…" The boy blushed while closing the door to his house. He departed for school taking his usual route.

The boy reached the end of the street; the path turned into a "Y" intersection, one leading to school and the other…

Hyuuga stood there for a moment, contemplating the soothing breeze that passed and lightly shook the ring in his necklace producing a small chime.

"_Junnnnnnnnn-chan_!" Someone screamed from the other side of the forked road. Kiyoshi was shouting Hyuuga's name in his cute new way of doing it. He had his arms high up waving at him. He quickly dashed to the black haired boy.

"_Oh man_…" Hyuuga groaned as he still isn't used to Teppei calling him like that. After all… Only a month had passed since the boys started going out together.

"_Ohayo…my love, I finally get to see you_"

Kiyoshi lightly blushed as he messed his boyfriend's hair up. The weekend passed and they couldn't see each other because Hyuuga was away with his parents on a trip. Also, nobody knew about them, it was their little secret.

"_What took you so long_?" Hyuuga rustled while looking away from Kiyoshi and walking in a slightly faster pace than Kiyoshi. The tall boy didn't reply, he just smiled as he finally saw his man after a long weekend.

"_Here, I brought these for us. We have a rough day coming up_." Kiyoshi took out Hyuuga's favorite brand of coffee from his bag and they had a little drink before reaching school.

* * *

*Bell rings*

First and second period went by in a flash; the boys headed to the gym for practice. Riko was in a bad mood today…

"_TEN MORE LAPS_" shouted Riko as she constantly sounded her whistle.

"_God… what's wrong with her today, she's on fire_" Hyuuga barked out.

"_Don't forget tomorrows jog at 6:00 am sharp_!" Said Riko as she slammed the door to the gym.

Every Seirin member was lying on the floor gasping for air, practice was over. Teppei was exhausted, but oddly Hyuuga wasn't. Kiyoshi stands up and in his numbness his knee acts up. The giant's body sends an electrical surge of pain through his leg.

"_Uhng_…" Kiyoshi moans loudly as he feels himself falling hardly to the floor. At that instant Hyuuga catches him with his arms.

"_Out of breath already? Stop pushing yourself, or I'll make you stop_" Hyuuga said as he held his lover close while he regained the strength to stand.

"_Don't think I wasn't watching you, you only have one left knee you know_? _I intend on making you keep it, whether I have to smack you or not_."

Scratching his face and letting a smile show, Kiyoshi replies: "_You got me Jun-chan, warui_…" "_I'll be more careful next time_" They walked a bit to sit at the benches as they saw Kagami lying on the floor looking almost dead.

"_She scares me sometimes_" Kagami said while gasping for air looking at his blue haired friend beside him pale as a ghost. After a while, everyone hit the showers.

Everyone had entered the except the two lovers; Hyuuga was scolding Kiyoshi for being so reckless, though Teppei didn't even look like he was taking it as a scolding, he was just being mindful and caring about him. Kiyoshi smiled…

"_Hey Hyuga… I need to buy some groceries later, can you go with me_?"

"_Yeah, I'll help you out, let's go hit the showers with everyone_" Junpei said scratching his head and closing his eyes while heading towards the showers.

"_Why don't we go now?" "We can shower at my place after buying the groceries_…" Kiyoshi said while showing his cute smile and blushing a bit.

Hyuuga took a big breath in and let it all out instantly. Kiyoshi was so straightforward with this kind of stuff. He never failed to be amazed at how Kiyoshi always managed to convince him into doing all sorts of things.

"_You stink, I don't want to take a bath with you moron_" Hyuuga barked out.

"_Alright Hyuuga, we'll take separate bath's if you want_"

Kiyoshi didn't seem the least annoyed by this. He didn't expect Hyuuga to want to do everything with him after barely a month, even though he was crazy about his hard to catch boyfriend.

"_Bananas or Oranges_?" Kiyoshi stood there confused as Hyuuga tapped his feet on the ground, biting his tongue so he doesn't blow out at his boyfriend.

"_Either one is fine Kiyoshi_" He blurts out an annoyed tone at his lover.

"_You've been helping me Hyuuga, least I can do is get the one you want_!"

"_Tchh… Get the bananas, they're good for your potassium intake_"

Kiyoshi grinned at Hyuuga while he paid for the groceries, he had everything he needed to cook a decent meal.

* * *

*Door opens*

"_We're here! Sorry about the mess Jun-chan, knee therapy always gets me out late_"

Hyuuga took a through look around, as if searching for something or someone.

"_She's not here, my parents took her out for the night_" Kiyoshi said while he took the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"_I-I wasn't looking for anything!" I just looked aro-"_ Hyuuga tried to convince Kiyoshi, he felt embarrassed that Kiyoshi noticed.

"_Shhh_…" Kiyoshi puts a finger in Junpei's lips.

"_It's fine Junpei, there's no one here, just you and me_" He presses his lover against his chest while tenderly placing in the corner of Junpei's lips, a very sweet kiss.

"_I was going to go crazy if I had to wait any longer to kiss you Jun-chan_" He murmurs in a soft tone to his man.

Hyuuga felt relieved that nobody was around when his kissed him. He blushed at his lovers embrace, yet he always had something to complain about.

"_Oii Kiyoshi, you stink like a dead bear_"

"_Hahaha, warui Hyuuga, you go on first, I'll run your bath and then start making food_" Kiyoshi took Hyuuga by his hand and led him to the bathroom, he ran some hot water until he filled the tub.

"_All set Hyuuga, I'll start with the food_" Just as Kiyoshi's about to leave the bathroom Hyuuga lets out a wild grunt.

"_Where do you think you're going_?"

"_Umm… to make food_?" Kiyoshi replied in confusion to Junpei's words

"_I said… you stink like a dead bear_"

Hyuuga slowly started taking Teppei's clothes off. He took Kiyoshi's jersey first, glancing at that perfect male composure while the big man blushed at Hyuuga's sudden decision. The dark haired boy planted a shy kiss on his lover.

"_Don't go rambling around like you're the one in charge, Teppei_"

Teppei took Hyuuga's shirt off, tension was building up in the big man; he looked at Hyuuga with cannibal eyes. Junpei took notice of this but he saw Kiyoshi remain calm, controlling his urges.

Hyuuga took his lover's shorts and underwear down, revealing the astonishing manhood Teppei had.

"_Come, I'll wipe that horrible smell out of you_" Hyuuga said in confort, as they were sharing their privacy with each other, exposing every bit of themselves.

Kiyoshi took down Hyuuga's shorts and gulped as he could finally gaze again at what his lover had.

"I_ gotta hand it to your parents Hyuuga, they made a remarkable job with you_"

"_I-Idiot, don't go saying stuff like that out of the nothing_!" Hyuuga slightly pushed Kiyoshi away.

"_Hai, Jun-chan_" Let's take a bath!

Kiyoshi sat down on the tub taking up a humongous space and leaving only a tight squeeze between his legs.

"_Come Hyuuga, I'll wash your back_"

The lovers took a nice long bath, Hyuuga cleaned every spot of his lover. He raised Teppei's arms to reach crucial cleaning spots, he felt like he was washing this huge teddy bear but without the hair, Teppei was well groomed. Hyuuga let himself be washed by his giant hairless bear. Teppei was so gentle when scrubbing him, he pressed spots of relief in his back.

"_How does it feel_" Kiyoshi whispered in a lowly but oh so tender voice.

"_I-It feels alright_…" Hyuuga was feeling loved, Kiyoshi noticed how he would blush and occasionally laugh when Kiyoshi made funny faces while bathing.

"_Ahhhhhh, that's much better_" Kiyoshi sighed with relief.

"_I'll go wrap us something to eat Jun-chan, you just make yourself comfortable_" smiled the handsome giant.

"_As if I'd let you, dumbass" "I'm helping you_"

"_That's way more fun then, my love_" Kiyoshi tickled Hyuuga's belly while saying this.

"_I'm not ticklish_…" Hyuuga said in a serious tone, making no expression at all when shouting these words.

"_Aww,that's too bad Hyuuga-kun_" At that moment when Teppei was getting his hands off Hyuuga, he rubbed one of Junpei's ribs lightly

"_Ahh… Ahahahaha"_ Hyuuga was actually holding himself back so Kiyoshi wouldn't notice but he failed.

"_Not ticklish eh_?"

"_S-Shut up!" "I didn't know that either_…" Kiyoshi let out a laugh as he saw Hyuuga wondering what the hell Teppei touched that made him feel that ticklish.

* * *

"_Itadakimasu_!"

The boys started to eat dinner in contempt. Hyuuga had prepared a potato salad, he wasn't very good at cooking but following Kiyoshi's lead it came out pretty good. Kiyoshi fried up some chicken and topped it with some fresh sliced vegetables.

"_Wow Hyuuga, that's some appetite you got there_" Said the boy while looking at his lover gobble up all the food.

"_Keep staring and you won't get any food baka_"

Kiyoshi finishes up his plate and looks at Hyuuga, who's still fighting with a chicken leg.

"_Do you want dessert_? _I can bring something if you want_" Kiyoshi said while staring at the gobble monster Hyuuga. Junpei finished eating his chicken leg and frowned jokingly at Kiyoshi.

"_Well, you did buy some bananas at the grocery store_" Hyuuga replied

"_I think that's perfect Jun-chan_" Teppei lifted himself from the table.

"_How many do you want_?" Kiyoshi asked in a tender voice

"_Just bring one for each that should be enough_"

As Hyuuga said this, Teppei grabbed him by his arms and leaned him on the kitchen counter, grabbing his member while looking at his lover's surprised expression.

"_Banana sounds just on the spot for me, Jun-chan_"

He let his partner know how that surprised expression made his member aroused and he pressed it against the boy.

Hyuuga, who was cold and submissive suddenly stepped out from the counter and rammed Kiyoshi on the opposite wall.

"_Don't think I'm going to let you have it your way fool, if you want it, make me do it_"

Kiyoshi opened his eyes, what just happened fired up his sexual desire on a whole new level. He wanted Hyuuga so badly, and he was just told he needed to MAKE it happen.

"_Alright Junpei, I won't hold back_" He brings Hyuuga up in the air using his tall build as an advantage to throw the boy off balance and gets him into his arms.

Surprised, but unwillingly to give up, Hyuuga shook him off and both men fall to the floor. Kiyoshi fell on top of Hyuuga and locked him onto the floor with his big thighs.

"_I want you Hyuuga, more than anything else in the world_"

Hyuuga panted, he couldn't get off Teppei's grip. Junpei let out a naughty smile, he actually liked battling the Iron Heart.

"_Do you want to do it here_?" Hyuuga asked his man, admitting defeat.

_"I want to do it everywhere_…" He took Hyuuga in his arms took him upstairs to a living room and threw him into the furniture with the big pillows.

The dark haired boy's feelings were striking at him, he couldn't discern sexual desire and love for his man. At this point both were the same.

Hyuuga lowers his partners tight boxers, yanking them off.

"_You're particularly aggressive today Junpei_"

"_Shut up, do you want to do this or not_?

"_More than anything_…"

"_Don't move Hyuuga_" Teppei turned Hyuuga on his back and took his pants off, longing for what he was about to do.

He puts his face between Hyuugas rear cheeks, arousing his body in every way.

"_Ahgh….Teppei_" He could feel how Kiyoshi slowly opened him with his tongue, he occasionally used a finger to help his intentions. Hyuuga drifted in his pleasured thoughts.

"_I want you to wreck me Teppei_"

"_I won't hurt you Junpei, I'll make sure I'm careful_" Kiyoshi placed his erected member near Hyuuga's rear, teasing the boy as he whipped the head in and out, both kneeled in ecstasy.

"_You're a tease Kiyoshi, get on with it_" Hyuuga desperately wishing for that insane pleasure he felt that night. Kiyoshi was making him suffer.

"_You're one to talk, my little tsundere_" His member suddenly slipped down Hyuugas rear, Junpei was very aroused. Kiyoshi let out a savage moan as he felt it go all in.

"_Aghhh! T-Tepp…Teppei_" The dark haired boy's voice cracked at the pleasure his lover was causing him. Teppei tilted his body and pushed Hyuuga into a standing position. He grabbed the boy by his waist and aggressively pulled him towards and away from him. Hyuuga had to put his hands on the furniture's back to hold out against the amazing pressure Teppei was forcing onto him.

"_I-I love you Teppei_" Hyuuga repeated as he felt his body go numb from pleasure. This made Teppei go faster in response to his lovers phrase, he had finally reached his climax and was about to tell Hyuuga.

_"Hyuu…. Hyuuga….Aghhh_!" He couldn't finish his lover's name when his concentration shattered into pleasure moans and screams. He wanted his partner to finish as well. With all the pleasure still in his system, his body not responding to other orders rather than thrusting his man, he grabbed Hyuuga's dick and jerked it as fast as he could while releasing inside Junpei's rear.

"_Ahh… Teppei…Stop…you're gonn_-" It wasn't long before Hyuuga released all over Teppei's hands. The tall man, still in ecstasy from earlier drove his hand full of semen to his mouth and licked it. He quickly grabbed Hyuuga who was losing his strength to stand up in the face of a roaring orgasm. Hyuuga turned around and bit Teppei's neck as means to control himself from screaming any louder.

Only heavy panting was heard… The living room was a mess, everything was on the floor. The kitchen was a mess too, dishes weren't done and the bathroom floor had water puddles everywhere. It was a disaster.

"_Hyuuga… Hyuuga_" Kiyoshi moaned over and over again as he slowly faded out of the orgasm.

"Sorry Teppei, im not moving from here" The boy didn't have any strength left, he was lying in the floor of the upstairs living room.

"_Who said I wanted you to move_?" Teppei took a big pillow form the furniture and placed it below Hyuuga's tired head, he cupped him in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"_You're gonna have to stay more often… Jun-chan_" Kiyoshi smiled as he tightly enclosed his boyfriend between his arms.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Thawing the Ice

Pairing: Hyuuga Junpei/ Kiyoshi Teppei Kiyohyuu

**Chapter 5: Thawing the Ice**

"_My bad Hyuuga_! Sorry you had to wait a while. That took longer than expected!" Kiyoshi scratches his head as he comes out of the bathroom.

"_Mataku_… _you really are a dumbass, that's what happens when you drink too much soda_" Hyuuga walked along his partner as they exited the midnight set of movies at the cinema.

"_That was a great movie though_! I'm still amazed at that man's ability to persuade everyone to go his way! Would you have guessed the ending Jun-chan?"

"_Yeah… reminds me of someone I know very well, kinda stupid I'd say_" Hyuuga blurted out as Kiyoshi looked at him while raising his eyebrow.

"_Who is this someone you know really well!?"_

"_God Kiyoshi! I'm talking about you! D'aho!"_ Hyuuga closed his eyes as he smacked his forehead wondering if there was no end to Kiyoshi's stupidity.

"_Hmm… I see, do you like him_?" Kiyoshi asked his man while placing his arm on Hyuuga's stiff shoulders.

"_Yeah… I guess so, he's an idiot though_" Hyuuga blushed and fixed his scarf to warm himself from the chilly December breeze. They walked together really close to each other, arms on shoulders as there wasn't a single soul on the street. Clock ticked 12:00 AM, monday was starting.

"_I'm happy… Jun-chan_" "_Three months ago today, I promised you I would take care of you for the rest of my life_" Kiyoshi kindly gazes at Junpei's eyes.

Junpei hides in his scarf at the same time that Kiyoshi pokes his red freezing nose. Hyuuga was happy but, as always, his cold personality made it hard for it to show.

"_Hopefully you won't kill me by the time this year ends_" Hyuuga reminded Teppei about that time he left a basketball in the entrance of the locker room at school… The boy fell and broke his glasses.

"_C-Chotto Kiyoshi, that was an accident, I left it on the bench_!"

"_Because only in your thick skull round objects stay still right!? "It's fine… besides, I had to replace them anyway, congratulations on another month idiot_…"

They reached Hyuuga's house and the lovers shared a peaceful kiss, their hands slowly slipped away as if not wanting to part.

"_I'll see you tomorrow at practice, don't be late Hyuuga-chan_" His eyes nearly closed holding a humble stare at his boyfriend's reddened face.

"_Oyasumi Jun-chan, I love you_"

Words barely escaping his mouth, the boy let out a simple

"_Oyasumi_"

Their hands finally separated and Hyuuga went inside. Kiyoshi didn't leave until he was sure his lover was safely inside the house.

"_That's odd, he's late_" Kiyoshi thought as he waited on the spot where the boys usually met.

Teppei rises a hand to his forehead.

"_Ahhh, I remember now_!" Hyuuga had told him he was leaving for school earlier since he needed to finish homework. He was only doing this so he could go out with Kiyoshi to the movies.

"_Got to hurry then! Can't keep my man waiting long_!" Kiyoshi fastened his pace as he smiled along the way.

* * *

Teppei made it to school and wandered through the hallways, trying to find his lover's face. The bell rang and he quickly went in to see if Hyuugad had made it to class.

First and second period were hell…

Hyuuga's seat stood there, empty; Kiyoshi kept stomping his feet on the floor and striking his wooden pencil's eraser repeatedly on his desk.

"_My, we seem to be having an awful lot of earthquakes today. Havent we Mr. Kiyoshi_?" Sensei said this as he took the joke to the class and everyone stared at Kiyoshi.

"_Sumimasen, sensei_!" He quickly shouted.

Riko was observing his behavior, after all, she had the most cognitive mind of all.

"_Seriously Kiyoshi, calm down or you're not going to make it to your 40's_" She gave off an eerie look, as if about to slap him.

"_Gahhh! Riko-chan, what do you mean_?"

"_Get a hold of yourself_" Riko said.

She put on a grouchy face, she thought to herself, "_These idiots are so obvious_". Her forehead vein twitched and she smiled at Kiyoshi, wanting to kill him for taking her dear Hyuuga for himself. She noticed Hyuuga and Teppei were going out for quite some time now. Riko used practice as a vengeful way of making them better and letting off some steam. The girl wasn't mad at them, she felt happy that they were getting so close, but couldn't hold herself to being a little jealous of Kiyoshi.

* * *

Practice started, Hyuuga was still nowhere to be seen. Riko was shouting through the gym at practice but the Iron Heart's head was nowhere near the basketball court.

"_Kiyoshi! Look Out_!

Rebound was on the air and heading towards Kiyoshi, who seemed to be gone from his mind.

"_Huh…?"_ As Kiyoshi looked up he could only feel the pain of the basketball hitting his forehead.

"_Ahhg!" Sorry guys_,_ I'm kinda not into it today! Let's try that again_" Said the man while rubbing his forehead to ease the pain.

*Whistle*

"_Teppei! Come over here for a second_."

"_Yes, _Coach?"

"_What are you doing?_" Riko said, wanting Teppei to answer the question she already knew the answer to.

"_Well, you see coach… I uhhh_" Kiyoshi held his jersey as he spoke.

"_Just go already… he called in sick_" Riko exclaimed as he pointed to the gym's exit.

"_He gets really useless when he's sick. So just go_…"

Kiyoshi's eyes lowered as he faintly blushed. "_So she knows eh_…" The boy scratched his hair and smiled at Riko; his face was somewhat reddened.

"_Arigatou Riko-chan_!" Kiyoshi raced to the gym's exit.

* * *

"_Hmm, I should get him something_" The giant thought while he snooped around the pharmacy, getting some pain relievers. He also went to the store to get some miso soup. It was a special occasion too, so he wandered around the stores until he found a little samurai figurine. It was Date Masamune, "_Oh he's going to love this_" Kiyoshi smiled as he went out with all the bags.

Teppei kept walking towards Hyuuga's house carrying all the bags, walking as fast as he could. He was worried.

Teppei swiftly entered, he knew Hyuuga's parents were at work and he was anxious to know about Hyuuga's condition.

"_Jun-chan_?" He gently pushed the door to Hyuuga's room open, only to see his man covered in the sheets. Junpei's face was all red from what seemed to be a heavy fever.

"_Teppei_…" Hyuuga moaned while slowly fading his gaze.

"_Jun-chan… I was so worried, how do you feel_?" Kiyoshi sat on the bed putting a warm handkerchief on the dark haired boy's forehead.

"_I feel numb, and my nose is runny_" Hyuuga was laying on bed, staring at Teppei's eyes.

"_Why aren't you at school…Teppei_?"

"_How could I! I couldn't even think clear at class, sensei made fun of me_" Kiyoshi excitedly explained to Hyuuga what happened earlier at class. Hyuuga let out a weak laugh. Kiyoshi was surprised.

"_Haha, Earthquakes_?" Hyuuga changed to a sitting position in bed; his lover sat on the corner of the bed with legs outside.

"_I'll make you some miso soup Jun-chan, rest for a bit alright_?" Teppei stands up from bed, but as he is doing this Hyuuga grabs his hand with a weak grip.

"_Wait… don't go yet Teppei_…" He uses what little strength he has to pull downward, Kiyoshi understands and leans on the bed again. Hyuuga rests his head on Kiyoshi's shoulders.

"_I'm glad you're here_…" Hyuuga looked at his lover, he had a weakened smile but he looked like the happiest man on earth.

"_You're always… so stubborn, so perseverant_…"

"_Jun-chan_…" Kiyoshi replied softly as he was amazed by what his man was saying. He tried to shush his lover's lips, he didn't want him to use up what little strength he had to stay awake.

"_Wait… let me say this Teppei. You need to know_…"

"_When I saw you walk through that door, my heart was reassured_…"

"_That I found my reason to be… my reason to be mad, my reason to shout at you when you're being dumb, my reason to laugh,but most importantly… my reason to love_."

"_I love you, Kiyoshi Teppei, more than anything on the world_" The boy whispered as he slowly slipped back from Kiyoshi's shoulder and into the bed.

Kiyoshi had a lump in his throat, Hyuuga never expressed his feelings like this… he barely shared an "_I love you_" when they were alone but this… this was another feeling. His eyes watered as he saw his pale man gasp for some air.

"_Wait for me Hyuuga-chan, I'll be right back_." Kiyoshi started preparing the miso soup, he got a glass of water and some medicine he found in the kitchen for the fever. He went back to Hyuuga's room.

"_Here, Jun-chan drink this_" He leaned on his lover, got him to sit in bed and gave him the medicine.

"_Arigatou…Teppei_" the numbed Hyuuga said.

"_Don't worry Jun-chan, please get better. If you need anything I'll be here_"

Hyuuga pulls Teppei onto bed beside him, turns on his back and cuddles in Teppei's big body, wanting its tender warmth and that secure feeling. Kiyoshi smiles.

"_I love it when you're like this_…" Kiyoshi grinned as he hugged his boyfriend's back. Hyuuga told him so much… he couldn't help but feel loved. This caused Teppei's sexual desire to skyrocket, he got aroused.

Hyuuga felt his man's member pop up and graze his butt cheeks. He got aroused as well, he felt the blood filling his lower body.

"_You're so warm… Kiyoshi_." Hyuuga gasped for air, he was so weak now but he wanted his man...

"_Yeah…why don't you get some sleep Hyuuga_?" He leaned Junpei so his back was facing the bed and his face could see the ceiling. Hyuuga's pants were tenderly pulled down…

"_Teppei… what are yo_-" The dark haired man tried to ask what was going on.

"_Sorry Hyuuga, I'm not letting you waste any more energy, so I'm taking it from you so you can sleep_."

Teppei's body slowly went down the sheets, Hyuuga suddenly felt a steaming hot sensation in his aroused manhood.

"_T-Teppei…s-stop_…"

The giant didn't say a word, he dug his mouth in Hyuuga's lower body, and he felt as his throat was being lightly scratched by his lover's organ. He started jerking Junpei really fast while still in his mouth.

"_Teppei… please, don't, not inside your mouth_" Hyuuga moaned this to his lover as he felt ashamed finishing inside Teppei's mouth.

Hyuuga gripped the bed sheets, squeezing them as his feet arched and his manhood spread out a huge load into Teppei's mouth.

Teppei took it all in, he was so aroused and pleasing his boyfriend made him feel even more ecstasy for the moment. He grins at his man lying on bed, he had drained every last bit of energy from Junpei. Wiping the last bits of semen in his lips with his thumb and driving it to his mouth, he slowly whispers with a depraved smile on his face:

"Oyasumi, Hyuuga-chan"

"Damn you… Kiyoshi…" Hyuuga couldn't move at all, his body wouldn't respond and worst of all he was slowly falling asleep.

"I'll get you for this…"

Teppei then went under the sheets and laid down, putting his chin in Hyuuga's dark hair.

"I'll look forward to it, Jun-chan!"


	6. Thorns on the Rose

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

Hey guys! Chapter 6 here, I'm aiming for 7 chapters so enjoy the second to last chapter!

**Chapter 6: Thorns on the Rose**

*Clock alarm goes off* 6:00 AM blinks on the noisy device.

*_YAWN* "Hyuuuuuga, wake up we need… to get ready_" The big man had bed hair and a swollen up face.

"_Five…more minutes…ungh_" Hyuuga squirmed in Teppei's bed not wanting to wake up but the big man quickly pulled him by the feet and led him to the shower. The boys took a quick bath and then headed to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat today Jun-chan?" Teppei puts on a lovely apron, he still had his towel on his waist.

"_You know, that looks ridiculous on you_" Hyuuga frowned, still heavily overwhelmed by his lack of sleep.

"_Do I take it off then_?" A cute smile left the man. He started taking his towel off instead of the apron. Hyuuga opened his eyes, snapping out of his lazy minded state.

"_Matte! Kiyoshi_!" The boy suddenly got nervous around his boyfriend.

"_Hahaha I'm just teasing you Hyuuga, don't be mean_" He takes the towel into his waist once again and starts getting some eggs out of the fridge to make breakfast. The two lovers were already used to staying with each other when their parents were out of town; this time they were at Teppei's house.

"_Wait a moment, its Saturday Kiyoshi!" What are you doing fool! Why did you wake me up so early_?!"

Kiyoshi froze for a moment...

"_Hyuuga, well_…" (I can't believe he forgot…) It was June 10th and Kiyoshi was happy he got to spend it with Hyuuga but the boy didn't seem to recall what day it was. Kiyoshi always forgot stuff but he never failed to congratulate his lover in their special day or his birthday. He may have failed in other simple stuff but this was a serious matter to Kiyoshi. It was Teppei's birthday and Hyuuga didn't even seem like he knew it at all.

"_It's nothing Hyuuga! This week just went by so slow that I thought we had class today. My bad Jun-chan_!"  
The man suddenly felt a sting at his chest. He wandered in the thought that maybe Hyuuga was only faking it so he could surprise him later.

For the first time in quite a while… Hyuuga did forget.

"_D'aho… I'm so tired still_" The dark haired boy ate his plate and went off to bed again.

"_Alright Junpei, get some sleep then, I'll do the dishes_" Kiyoshi said almost breaking into tears but holding that smile that covered everything up, the smile that could make a shattered soul seem content.

"_Aren't you sleepy? Don't worry about the dishes, you made breakfast so I'll do them later_"

Kiyoshi grins as his boyfriend leaves the kitchen and sinks into bed. There was a little calendar hanging from the freezer door, today was marked on the calendar.

June 10th: The day Hyuuga goes everywhere I want with me! 3

The giant stood in the kitchen with his eyes watered, washing the dishes. He just wanted Hyuuga to go to his favorite spots with him. He still believed Hyuuga was faking it.

"_Junpei-chan_?" Kiyoshi tried to wake Hyuuga, it was 2:00 pm and the man was still in bed. Teppei had already cleaned around the house and was looking forward to the rest of the day…

"_It's Saturday Kiyoshi, I feel like laying on bed all day_"

* * *

"_Alright Junpei, I'll head out for a while, see you later_" Hyuuga raised his body from bed for a moment in confusion, it wasn't like Kiyoshi to go out alone like this but just as he was going to ask him Teppei was long gone.

*_Sigh_* "_Hyuuga-kun_" Teppei wandered through the neighborhood park, he sat on a bench as he looked at everyone walking by accompanied. Loneliness filled the giant; his gaze fixated on two guys laughing on the grass, they were reading some comedy books. There was another group who was shooting some hoops and some more jogging around. Teppei looked down to the bench he was sitting on, his chest ached. He was mad and sad at the same time but couldn't find a way to let Hyuuga know, he didn't want to talk to Junpei.

*Teppei's cellphone vibrates* It was Riko-chan.

Riko: "_Happy Birthday Teppei!" Dad is organizing a barbecue today, some of the guys are coming, want to come_?"

Teppei was happy that Riko remembered his birthday. The man let out a faint smile, "_Even Riko remembered_"…

Teppei: "_I'll be right over Riko-chan"_

Meanwhile at Kiyoshi's house:

*_Yawn* "Man, that was a nice nap"_ Hyuuga wakes up and puts his glasses on, only to see the displayed time.

"_Damn! It's 6:00 PM_!" The boy quickly got dressed and wandered around the house.

"_Kiyoshi!? Where are you_?" The boy searched every room but had no results. He went to the kitchen only to find a note written on the fridge, next to the calendar.

"_I headed out for a while, needed some fresh air and some place relaxing to calm my mind_."

Just as he read the note, Junpei noticed a big heart drawing on the calendar. It was hard to miss since it covered up the whole square. He saw the calendar and the message written on it.

Hyuuga started to panic…

"_Oh shit! I forgot today was Kiyoshi's birthday_! He quickly takes his cellphone and calls Teppei.

"_Moshi moshi, Hyuuga_?" Teppei lets Hyuuga know he was at Riko's with the guys and that he didn't need to worry, he hanged up on him.

Hyuuga sensed the sadness in his lover, Teppei's voice sounded so different.

"_What the hell is wrong with me_?" Hyuuga punched the freezer door, amazed at how he forgot Teppei's birthday. After all… Kiyoshi was the most important man in his life.

Hyuuga rushed through the door and went to Riko's house.

* * *

"_It's barbecue time_!" Kagami shouted.

Kiyoshi and the guys from the basketball team were laughing at Shinji whose hamburger fell on the ground. They were having a nice time, Mitobe was cooking with Kagami and Kuroko stalked from the shadows, scaring everyone. Riko took out a little hat from the house.

"_Teppei! Put this on your head_!" It wasn't exactly a birthday hat but this made Teppei laugh a lot since the hat had a picture of a little cat. He loved cats.

After a while of some Seirin quality time, Hyuuga arrived at the barbecue. Kiyoshi looked at him and suddenly he was filled with joy, and desolation. He was happy Hyuuga was there but the recent matter just roamed every corner of Teppei's mind.

"_H-Hi Kiyoshi_!" Hyuuga said with a worried expression as he saw his man sitting on a chair with a hat on his head. He felt even worse.

"_Hyuuga! You finally woke up_! Everyone was asking where you were"

"_I was getting kinda lonely without you_" The tall man smiled at his lover. Hyuuga knew he was sad, Kiyoshi could never hide his feelings because Junpei would always notice.

"_Kiyoshi… I…"_ Junpei lowered his head in shame, his throat felt like it was going inside out and wouldn't let him talk.

"_It's alright Hyuuga_" Kiyoshi didn't want to hear excuses, he just wanted to enjoy what was left of his birthday.

"_Did you bring a swimsuit_?" Kiyoshi carried his man and took him beside the pool.

"_C-Chotto, Kiyoshi_!?" The big man threw Hyuuga on the pool and he cannonballed next to him. Hyuuga managed to take of his shirt as he saw what Kiyoshi was trying to do.

"_Hahahahahaha_" Kiyoshi started laughing as he saw Hyuuga's wet dog face.

Junpei stared at the giant, laughing… usually he would have smacked him. He felt guilty and figured he might just be his usual self and play along with Kiyoshi.

"_You'll pay for that Kiyoshi_!" Said the man in a playful tone.

The dark haired boy holds onto Kiyoshi and pushes him underwater into what seemed to be a futile drowning attempt, he had his clutch face on. It wasn't long before Hyuuga started to be himself again.

"_Hahahah, Hyuuga you're always head on aggressive_" Kiyoshi's sadness was slowly fading away, while getting a taste of his boyfriend's insistent behavior. They kept battling it out in the water until none of them had any energy left. Teppei had a grin stuck to his face.

"_I think I won this one Hyuuga_"

"_In your dreams Kiyoshi_!"

"_Boys! Stop fighting, seriously… men are so stupid_" Riko argued.

The party eventually went to an end, everyone helped in tiding up the place.

* * *

The boys started walking to their houses, they took the usual path. It was silent, both of them refused to break the stillness of the night. They reached the end of the path where the road splits in two directions, one leading to Hyuuga's house and the other to Kiyoshi's. None of them were making any sounds, they looked at each other and Hyuuga was the one to break the silence.

"_Oi… Do you have something to do tonight_"?

"_Nothing, why_?" Kiyoshi replied in a serious but humble tone.

Hyuuga took 3 steps towards Kiyoshi and grabbed his hand.

"_Come, let's go"_ Pulling Teppei along the way.

"_Where are we going Hyuuga_? _It's late_"

Hyuuga didn't say a word, he led his lover into the neighborhood park where Kiyoshi was earlier that day. They sat on the bench and Hyuuga hugged Teppei as firmly as he could. The tall man responded evenly at Hyuuga, he cupped the boy's cheeks and kissed him in the forehead and slowly going down to the mouth.

"_Kiyoshi, I_…"

"_Shh…It's alright Jun-chan_" He kept kissing him in the cheeks, Hyuuga had a reddened face. Getting some courage Junpei stood up and led him to a spot on the grass.

"_If you lay down like this, you can clearly see the stars Teppei_"

"_They're beautiful, aren't they_?" Kiyoshi smiled at the night sky, feeling the gentle breeze scout his body and rake his hair.

"_Yeah… Hey… Kiyoshi_?"

"_Hmm, yes Hyuuga_?"

The dark haired boy's eyes watered as he takes out a small case from his pocket. He never learned how to play the harmonica, but he knew Teppei loved it. He opens the case and takes out a beautiful silver harmonica and starts playing the birthday song as best as his horrible harmonica skills let him. He finished playing and turns over to Kiyoshi, crying in a silent tone but tears falling down like a waterfall.

"Happy Birthday Kiyoshi!" The boy sobs as he puts the case in Teppei's big chest. Kiyoshi's eyes also watered, he was overwhelmed by Hyuuga's feelings. That simple gesture, was enough for Teppei to forgive Junpei.

"_Arigatou… Jun-chan, It's gorgeous_" He took the instrument to his lips and started playing a soft tune while Hyuuga hugged him still in tears. No words were spoken after that, only the night breeze and the soft grass were capable of feeling the love between those two.

That night, the stars offered their shine so that the lovers could continue their lives together as one sole existence.


	7. A Reason to Love

Pairing: Kiyoshi/Hyuuga

Last chapter of this little fanfic! I look forward to your feedback guys! After this I'm gonna start another timeline on Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's lives. Maybe all grown up, maybe as kids, or even college life, let me know!

**Chapter 7: A Reason to Love**

Kiyoshi stood there, using his massive grip on the ball. He swiftly glanced at Hyuuga who gave him the sign that he was ready to shoot. The duo displays a remarkable teamwork, Hyuuga scores three points for Seirin and the buzzer sounds.

Seirin : 89

Shutoku: 88

"_Hooooos_! Alright Hyuuga!" Everyone on Seirin was cheering the Captain on his final shot that made the game. Everyone was congratulating Junpei and patting him everywhere until the boy snaps.

"_Oi… Fools_!_ I didn't do it alone_" He glares at the distance were Kiyoshi was grinning at the team, scratching his head in a "I was just doing my work" face.

"_If it wasn't for that guy, we wouldn't have won, if you guys want to cheer someone go bother that giant over there_" He fixes his glasses and keeps walking.

Everyone went and carried Kiyoshi while screaming the team on.

"_Well, you guys have developed some amazing skills_" Riko said with a smirk on her face.

"_I wonder why is that, Hyuuga-CHAN_?" She starts laughing while she jokes about Teppei calling him Hyuuga-chan some time ago, she secretly heard it.

"_Shut up Riko! We just practice a lot more than it seems_"

"_I bet! You say you hate him a lot but I never see you away from each other_" She suspiciously looks at Hyuuga, as if trying to make him officially confirm her about the relationship he had with Kiyoshi.

"_Don't be ridiculous, I can't stand that man for more than a basketball game_" He frowns and heads towards the exit with Riko.

"_So, how does it feel Hyuuga-kun_?" She had a serious tone now.

"_I don't know… I've had fun all this time_"

"_This was your last game as Seiring High seniors, did you get accepted at a college of your liking_?"

Hyuuga stops for a moment.

"_Yeah_…"

"_That's wonderful then_!" Aida was excited to know about his future plans in college but the boy seemed to be down in the dumps after asking him that.

"_I'm going to Osaka University_" Replied the boy with no enthusiasm at all.

"_Don't worry Hyuuga, I'm sure you'll make some good friends over there and besides, I head Kiyoshi's also going there_"

"_He isn't…"_ The boy looked down in a sudden rage.

"_He's moving to America with his family, they're making him study in a foreign university all the way in America_."

"_What!? That can't be Hyuuga_!" She knew very well what was going on, she wanted to cheer Hyuuga up but all she could do was watch as the dark haired boy bit his tongue to hold his anger and tears.

* * *

Graduation day came at last. Everyone was getting to know each other's families as they were swarming in the audience room. Hyuuga's parents were hugging him, a rare sight for Kiyoshi.

"_Congratulations Hyuuga_!" His mother greeted him and gave him a little box. Hyuuga proceeded to put the box away in his pocket.

"_I got what you asked me, take good care of it_!" His mother smiled and hugged him firmly.

"_Thanks Mom…"_ Junpei seemed a little off, he didn't like these events. He felt as he was never going to see everyone again, he felt the need to hug everyone but he quickly came to his senses.

"**Calm yourself Hyuuga**" The boy started to snoop around, looking for Kiyoshi.

"_Oiiiii…. Hyuuga-kun_!" The tall boy always stood out in a crowd. He was shaking hands with some of the other classmen.

"_Haha, I couldn't lose sight of you even if I tried you fool_" Hyuuga pushed himself to hug his lover.

"_Congratulations Hyuuga-kun, we made it_" His eyes started to water as he held Kiyoshi and tightened his diploma.

"_Don't call me Hyuuga-kun_…" Junpei stared at the tall boy frowning at him.

"_But Hyuuga, you said_-"

"_I know what I said! I'm fine now, I have nothing to hide_" Said the man while rubbing his eyes with his arm, lifting his glasses a bit.

"_So, want to tell them_?"

"_Yeah…If you're going away at least I'm going to slap your parents' conscience_" Hyuuga's stare became still and cold. His lover was getting sent to America while he had to stay over at Japan. The boys approached Kiyoshi's parents, a quite young couple. Teppei was raised by his grandmother since his parents never had time due to their exhausting work.

"_Oh, nice to meet you Hyuuga-san_! _I've heard lots of things from you! Thank you for being Kiyoshi's friend, he knows many people but doesn't relate as much_."

Kiyoshi's mother had light brown hair and the ends of her hair were wavy. Hyuuga stared at her beautiful smile, it was obvious where Kiyoshi got his looks from. The dad was really tall, even taller than Kiyoshi and had thick brown eyebrows and Kiyoshi's semblance was clearly reflected on him.

"_Mom, Dad! Meet my friend Hyuuga_" He puts an arm over Hyuuga's shoulder and pats his head. His parents smile at the reddened Junpei whom they didn't know was about to kill their pride.

"_Friend…?"_ Hyuuga tightened his grip and bit his tongue. He reached for Teppei's hand and grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with his and closing the hand.

"_I'm sorry, but we're no friends_…" He held a firm stare into Kiyoshi's parents. Teppei was smiling, he always wanted to tell his parents, and to tell everyone about how wonderful Hyuuga was but the glasses boy never let him spill the secret.

"_I'm here to tell you that you're taking a piece of my heart with you to America, and I hate it_" He fixed his glasses and let Kiyoshi's hand go. He walked towards the exit.

"_Teppei! What is the meaning of this_?" The giant's parents were submerged in stupefaction, they held his shoulders and started to shake him, demanding answers.

"_You would have noticed, if you had a little more time to spend with me. He really is a wonderful man_"

His parents were outraged obviously…Graduation day had ended with some burning fury faces.

* * *

"_When are you leaving_?" Junpei asked his lover in a sad but still face so Kiyoshi wouldn't see the sadness in the boy.

"_Tomorrow morning_" Kiyoshi bluntly said, not wanting to keep Hyuuga's hopes up. Teppei's family was still sending him to America even after what he did.

"_I think that made them even more furious Hyuuga_" He smiled at his lover, who had his arms crossed and a hateful stare.

"_Good, they deserve it_" He closed his eyes and took his head to a turn.

"_Hyuuga, it's not like I'm not going to visit you, I swear I'll be here for Christmas_."

The boy opened his eyes and let out a cry, as if all his anger swept up at that moment and turned to sadness the instant it went out.

_"I don't want that! It's not fair Kiyoshi! You don't have to go away!"_ Hyuuga yelled while staring at Kiyoshi firmly, his eyes penetrating the giant's soul. They were leaned on a big tree in the park, whenever they had trouble they always ended up on the big tree for some reason.

"_I wish I was born into a more comprehensive family Hyuuga, but they're making me do this_. They say I need to be someone in life."

"_You're already someone idiot, you're my reason to live, don't go sprouting nonsense like that_" Hyuuga's cheeks are wet with tears but the man didn't change his impression, his eyes intimidated the strongest and his words burned the wisest of all.

Kiyoshi looks at Hyuuga, it always surprised him when his clutch abilities made him say the right stuff at the right time.

"_Do you love me, Junpei"_ He approached Hyuuga and made him sit near the big tree, holding his hand and nuzzling his cheek. He sits in front of him, so close to him it almost looks like he's on top of him.

"_O-Of course you idiot, you still ask that at this point_?" He looks away for a moment but comes back to meet his lover's gaze.

"_I always feel reassured when you say it Hyuuga, like I can do everything in the world no matter how difficult the task is, if I have those words… I'll come back_."

* * *

Tomorrow finally arrived.

Even though Kiyoshi had already talked to Hyuuga and they settled things, he was ruined on the inside. But the man's nickname wasn't for show, the Iron Heart was coming back for Hyuuga, no matter what.

He had talked to his parents every day before his departure, telling them about his feelings about leaving Japan. His mother was somewhat moved by his words, but was powerless in the face of "the man of the house" whose unbendable will wouldn't let him think in a reasonable manner.

Kiyoshi cried to sleep for many nights without telling anyone, he was always the strong one but he was losing, although not forever, what made his days shine brighter. He had to catch a plane that left at 9:00 AM. It was 5:00 AM and Kiyoshi couldn't find a single reason to depart for America. He got up to get a glass of water, he couldn't sleep. He wakes up and sees his mother in the living room. Her hands were folded up in her lap and she had a blank stare, as if aiming for the nothingness in the air.

"_Mom_?" He came about and sat near his mother.

"_You know, I wish we knew earlier. You haven't been yourself lately Teppei-chan, you have burned out eyes and you don't smile at all_."

"_Mom…I"_ He felt like crying but his eyes wouldn't let him, they were bright red due to his excessive suffering.

"_That's enough Kiyoshi. As much as I hate finding out my ONLY son is in love with a man, I hate even more the fact that you're not happy. I just can't bear to see you like this. If being with him will make you happy and be yourself again, I won't hold you back."_

Kiyoshi was there, amazed at his mother's resolve. He tightly hugged her and couldn't help but shed tears again. The poor boy had a hell's worth of problems with his parents and this was the first time his mother actually shows her emotions at him. Not that she was bad or anything but she never took sides, she was always the same. She didn't argue nor did she agree with anyone, but for the first time his mom was doing the right thing.

"_I'll talk to your father_" She hugged Kiyoshi and kissed his forehead.

"_There's no need_" His father, who had woken up earlier too had heard everything.

"_I'm sorry Teppei_, my decision is final"

"_Wait, honey think about this and maybe we can reach an agreement_"

"_We won't get anywhere, he's going to study away and that's final!"_

Teppei's mother lowered her head and nodded with him, in a way that made him know that she wasn't agreeing with him but making see that he was the one MAKING her agree with him.

It was daylight already and they went inside the car. The only sound in the car was the swift breeze of the air conditioner. Not a soul dared to talk. Kiyoshi's dad proceeded to put on the radio so it would ease up the stress. They make it to the airport and head for his flight.

Hyuuga wasn't there, he didn't want to see Kiyoshi leave in front of his eyes. That would definitely break his heart even more, he was just going to patiently wait till Christmas arrived.

Kiyoshi glanced through the plane window, watching as the airport got smaller and smaller from his point of view, the boy closed his window and leaned on the wall… His heart said to be made from Iron, was slowly breaking apart.

It was the day after Kiyoshi had left and Hyuuga felt as the void in his heart got bigger and bigger. Class didn't start for a while, he had free time at the worst time of all; when Kiyoshi had already left. He went out of the house to get the mail like every morning.

"_Huh what's this_?" Hyuuga opens the mailbox and finds the usual utility bills but also finds a letter.

He broke the seal. The letter wasn't addressed to anyone, it was just addressed so it could reach his house.

He starts reading the letter:

"Esteemed Hyuuga, I don't know what my son saw in you, but you certainly made your way up to his heart. I wanted to extend my apologies and give you some news. As much as we hate our son to be with a man, we can't stand him being sad and soulless. I've attached something of use, please, make good use of it. I won't have any other chance to give you another one of these. Class doesn't start for a while in Japan so take your chance now."

The boy removes the attached paper and his eyes widened. He seemed like he just had a little heart attack. It was a note along with a ticket.

"_Candlewood Hill Rd. Connecticut, Maple Avenue 3rd st_." There were some directions along with a ticket to Connecticut and it departed in a few hours.

Hyuuga couldn't move, he was looking at the only chance he had of seeing Kiyoshi.

The boy looked around and was filled with fear, how would he do it? How could he escape his reality and just give in to this adventure? An infinite amount of thoughts rose up to the boy and not a single one made enough sense to leave the country.

Suddenly… his heart ached. He closed his eyes.

He felt a warm feeling, the same one he felt whenever Kiyoshi held him in his arms. The boy opened his eyes and the sensation was gone.

"_Who needs a reason_…?" He spouted this as he was slowly growing a smile in his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at United States Kiyoshi couldn't get used to the cold in his region. He had on a coat that Hyuuga gave him before he left. It was a beautiful black coat with Seirin's logo on it.

He took it off as he went inside the house. The woman in charge led him to his room and gave him instructions on how to reach the University from their current location. She was gentle, an almost exact copy of Kiyoshi's mother.

"_Thanks Auntie_" Kiyoshi replied in his kind voice. She then went down to let the boy settle.

*Sigh*

The boy let out a huge breath, letting all of his thoughts drift away. Only his lover's image stood on his mind. Kiyoshi was sad beyond all imagination. The boy unpacked his huge bag into his new room, it was a small room but it had a huge bed. After he finished unpacking the giant threw himself on bed, not wanting to do anything, he was exhausted and still sad from the trip. He slowly put himself to sleep.

The next day he woke up to his aunt calling him for breakfast. It was a typical breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast. Kiyoshi seemed to love it as he gorged up all the food. Somehow eating made the giant feel better, there was no better way to cheer Kiyoshi up than with a good meal.

His uncle appeared and said:

"_Let's go Kiyoshi! I'll show you around town"_

Both men go on a trip so Kiyoshi gets a feel of the country. They went to buy groceries, some clothes for Kiyoshi at the mall and finally went to eat. Teppei's expression had livened up a little, but he still felt shattered. He couldn't feel alright when he didn't know anything about his boyfriend. They reached the house, Kiyoshi sat on the couch at the living room.

"_It's late Kiyoshi, why don't you get some sleep_?" The couple went upstairs and closed themselves up in their room. Kiyoshi sat there, almost falling asleep with every moment that passed. He had his hands curled up below his arms trying to escape the chilly weather. He started climbing the stairs to his room to drag himself up to bed again. Kiyoshi opens the door and enters the room, slowly closing the door without looking back.

* * *

"_You know… Getting here was a pain_" Hyuuga, who was behind the door, startles Kiyoshi with his voice.

_**"**H-HYuuuuuga!?" _The man was left speechless as he saw his man leaning on the door he had just closed.

"_But how_!? Kiyoshi kept asking questions but Hyuuga didn't answer a single one.

"_I froze my ass waiting on a taxi too, you have some nerve Kiyoshi Teppei, leaving me in Japan_"

Kiyoshi was astonished, he wondered if what he was seeing in front of him was just his imagination and lack of sleep just playing tricks on him.

"_And yet, you don't have a single reasonable word to share with me. My, my Kiyoshi, what gotten into you_?" Hyuuga approaches Kiyoshi in a swift manner and puts his hand in his mouth so he doesn't make a sound.

"_Cat's got your tongue_?" Hyuuga turned off the lights in the room and started undressing Teppei but it looked more as if he was ripping Teppei's clothes off.

All Hyuuga could feel was Kiyoshi's hot breathing through his fingers as he covered the tall man's mouth. He leaned Kiyoshi on the wall and took the giant's pants off. Kiyoshi started biting Hyuuga's fingers as he couldn't hold not making a sound while Hyuuga constantly made Teppei's manhood appear and disappear in his hot mouth. Hyuuga lets a soft moan out of his mouth as he takes it in and out very swift and aggressively. Kiyoshi suddenly gets a hold of himself and takes his erected organ out of Hyuuga's steaming jaws. He pulls Hyuuga up into a hard kiss and turns him to the wall. The man's primal urges take over and bites Hyuuga very violently in the neck but the boy doesn't make a sound, instead he keeps watching as Kiyoshi's aggressiveness compounds against the boy.

"_Is that all you have big boy? Don't tell me I crossed the ocean for this."_ Hyuuga was letting out some heavy breathing patterns, wanting to arouse his partner even more.

Kiyoshi covered the boy's mouth…

"_Shut up. Do you know how much I've missed you? Don't think you're getting out of this one my love_."

"_That's more like it, Teppei…Now, I've been so cold today_…" As Hyuuga whispered this he got smashed up into the wall as he felt Kiyoshi wet his rear with his tongue, preparing him for what was about to come. Hyuuga let out some soft moans and heavy gasps for air as Kiyoshi licked him and bit his rear cheeks.

Hyuuga gasped in Teppei's hands as he pushed his hardness in and out. Hyuuga was breathing so fast and his breath was so hot that small droplets of spittle were condensing in Teppei's hands. Kiyoshi's sexual desire took the best of him, he felt like he was almost choking Hyuuga in the wall, but Hyuuga asked for more and more, Teppei was going nuts…

"_You better not be done yet Teppei_" Junpei said this as he forcibly took Kiyoshi's hardness out and threw him on bed. The black haired man immediately followed and sat on Kiyoshi lap, taking it all inside. His face reddened, his thigh muscles trembled and his insides made him feel like he was going to faint from all the pleasure. The boy started smiling in an aroused way asking Teppei for more. The man responded as his lover wanted, giving more and more.

Teppei had a wild face on, but as he saw Hyuuga's expression he gradually became calm and sweet again. The man saw the love bruise on his lover's neck and stopped to wonder what came over him. He felt as Hyuuga's volcanic heat slowly covered every inch of his member in enormous pleasure.

"_Hey, Hyuuga, how does it feel_?" The man was gasping for air, he was reaching his limit.

"_Don't stop Teppei_" The black haired boy was also reaching his limit.

"_What if I don't do as you say_?" Teased the giant, taking his manhood out of Hyuuga's rear and turning him on all fours.

"_What if I do it like this? Remember_?" Kiyoshi started pushing his member inside Hyuuga in this new position and he saw how the man lost his mind.

"_T-TEPPEI! Do w-what you… want… agh, break me…"_ The boy struggled to say these words, Kiyoshi knew he liked it from behind, where he could feel Teppei's hard abdomen pushing against his back, where all the warmth Kiyoshi had met the coldness in Hyuuga's body.

Kiyoshi's pace fastened, Hyuuga was already reaching climax and cracked his voice to let his lover know. At that moment Teppei leaned on top of Hyuuga with a massive strength, leaning the boy flat on the bed as he took it hard and both men started twisting the sheets in the bed.

"_Teppei, i-m c-coming_!"

_"Matte! Hyuuga, do it with me, just a few more_!" Kiyoshi gurgled his voice and let out a muffled scream while aggressively smashing Hyuuga's buttocks. The boy was also screaming softly and he felt the sheets and his abdomen filled with the fruit of his loins. They entered a state of ecstasy as their bodies sent giant electrical responses, the bodies were twitching and they held each other to get a feeling of security.

*Gasp, Gasp, Gasp*

They laid in one corner of the huge bed, hugging, kissing, pampering their needs. Kiyoshi turned Hyuuga around only to see his splashed abdomen. He opens Hyuuga's legs so he can accommodate himself in his chest, rubbing himself with all the semen in Junpei's chest. The boys shared an intimate smile... Slowly kissing to calm the heavy atmosphere around them.

"_So… will you tell me now how this was possible_?" Catching his breath the giant smiles.

Hyuuga takes the ticket out of his pants that were somewhere in the room and gives it to Kiyoshi.

"_Your mother apparently took a liking of me, she told her sister also. Your dad doesn't know anything though_"

Kiyoshi was amazed that his mother would do such a thing. His eyes suddenly filled with joy and started softly moaning, hugging Hyuuga in tears.

"_Arigato… Okaasan_"

"_I don't think she wanted you to be sad Kiyoshi_" Hyuuga smiles as he says this in a cool tone.

"_I'm happy Hyuuga_" The man exclaimed showing him the piece of paper.

"_Why is that Teppei_?" The tall man leads Hyuuga's gaze at the paper.

"_Look here_" He points at a spot in the ticket.

Both boys look at each other and faintly smile before falling asleep.

The return tab on the ticket was left blank…

"_Now, come here Kiyoshi"_ He takes the pendant Kiyoshi gifted him as a sign of their relationship off and puts the ring on his finger. He takes out the a little box from the room's drawer where he hid the box earlier.

"_I also want to make sure you're reminded of your reason of living"_ He takes out a ring and puts in Kiyoshi's ring finger and holds his hand.

"_Junpei!"_ Kiyoshi glances at his lover, all blushed up because he didn't expect Hyuuga to come with that at such a time.

_"I figured you needed one too... After all..."_

_"You're my reason to love"_

The End


End file.
